A conventional vehicle air conditioner includes an air mixing door for adjusting a temperature of air to be blown into a passenger compartment, a servomotor for rotating the air mixing door, and an electronic control unit for controlling an open degree of the air mixing door by controlling the servomotor of an electrical actuator. For example, the electronic control unit detects a rotation angle and a rotation direction of the air mixing door, and controls the servomotor based on the detected rotation angle and the rotation direction, so that the air mixing door is rotated to a target rotation angle. The electronic control unit detects the rotation angle by counting amplitude variation of first and second pulse signals of the electrical actuator in a door operation region.
However, when an initialization region is simply provided outside the door operation region of the electrical actuator, the side of a rotation member of the electrical actuator becomes larger. In contrast, when the initialization region is provided within the door operation region, it is difficult to accurately detect the rotation angle of the air mixing door.